


Christmas 1968

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, exchanging gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Arthur and Molly exchange Christmas gifts.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Christmas 1968

Arthur bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, eager to give Molly her present. It wasn't quite the Celestina Warbeck tickets she was dying to get her hands on—he couldn't afford those—but he hoped that it might be a worthy substitute.

Molly smiled. "Excited about something, Arthur?"

"Maybe a little," he confessed, pressing a kiss to her temple. Her arms snaked around his lanky form and drew him closer.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the gift you got me, would it?" she teased.

Arthur quickly shook his head, but he was unable to stop a grin from blossoming across his face.

Molly clucked her tongue. "You're a terrible liar, Arthur Weasley," she said, but she didn't sound too disapproving.

Arthur stooped down and picked up a flat package from underneath their little Christmas tree. The tree had been decorated mostly with homemade ornaments, many of which involved bits of yarn from Molly's stash. "I believe this is for you."

The gift was carefully wrapped in pretty silver paper embossed with stars—the salesgirl had offered, and he had known that he'd never be able to do a better job. He watched as Molly tore the paper off quickly and efficiently, somehow managing to keep it relatively unwrinkled.

"Now we can use it for someone else," she said happily, before taking stock of the gift inside. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a little squeal. "Oh, it's Celestina Warbeck's latest album! Arthur, you shouldn't have!"

"Do you like it?" he asked cheekily, knowing full well what her answer would be. Molly made no secret of her obsession with "The Singing Sorceress."

"'Like it?'" she exclaimed. "I _love_ it!" And with that, she hurried over to their record player.

Moments later, "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" was playing, and Molly sashayed around the room a little before picking up a bulky package wrapped in festive green paper. "For you, my cauldron-stirrer," she winked.

Arthur felt his cheeks go red. "Thanks, Molly." He was a bit slower to unwrap his present, and he could tell that Molly was growing impatient by the way she tapped her foot out of sync with the music. "I'm almost there, love," he told her.

He lifted a final flap to reveal a knitted garment of some sort. It was crimson in color, and when he held it up, he realized it was a jumper with a large gold 'A' on the front.

"I made it myself," Molly said proudly. "I had to modify the pattern a little but hopefully it'll look alright."

Arthur responded by tugging the jumper over his head. Molly straightened out both his rumpled hair and the oversized garment, then stood back and eyed him critically. "Yes, I think that works nicely," she declared.

Arthur nodded. It was nice and warm, almost like a hug from Molly herself. "I love it, Molly," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Arthur," Molly whispered back.


End file.
